


One Of These Nights

by ring_my_bell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Hanzo was back in Tokyo for his two week break from the overwatch but a snowstorm would imprison him home, boredom was consuming him on the first day, until an unexpected visit came by.





	One Of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing McHanzo, so excuse any ooc interactions and such, also it's unbeta'ed so it might pack some mistakes that I will correct if I notice.

The snowstorm raged on, it was the only noise the evening had and Hanzo was relaxing to the solitude of it, the two week break from the Overwatch was welcome and he would get some time for himself. Genji decided to spend the break with his friends, which left Hanzo alone (not that he minded it, he enjoyed it) but the snowstorm was forecast to last the whole week. He’d be stuck inside for a week and that he did not enjoy, he wanted to finally see some of Tokyo again, he rarely spent time here anyway, but he could see it next week he guessed. 

 

It was late in the night, almost midnight he probably would go to sleep after he stopped watching whatever show was on TV. To put it blankly, he was bored. But some boredom and quiet was nice, the HQ was noisy and lively, he liked his teammates but wasn’t super close to them, sometimes he got annoyed by them, but that was just his reclusiveness speaking.

 

He got up from the couch he was in and turned off the TV, deciding to go to bed earlier than he thought. But before he got the chance to even leave the living room, he heard the doorbell ring.

 

“Who could be right now this late? And how with this snowstorm?” He said annoyed. 

 

He made way to the entrance of the mansion, god it was freezing outside, he thought. He reached the gate and opened it. He was welcomed to the sight of an unexpected cowboy.

 

“H-Howdy, Hanzo…” McCree said, clearly shivering but trying to maintain a cool attitude he always has. 

 

“McCree.” Hanzo sighed. “Get inside, you must be freezing cold, then we can talk about whatever the hell this is.”

 

Hanzo led McCree to the kitchen and grabbed a blanket for him to wrap himself in. He started pouring some matcha tea for them more specifically to help McCree warm up.

 

“Care to explain what the hell are you doing in Japan? Or better, care to explain why you are in Japan in the middle of the night during a snowstorm?” He glared at the cowboy. 

 

“Aw c’mon darlin’, it can’t be that bad to see me?” He jested.

 

Hanzo unamused huffed as he finished the tea and served it for the two men. “Here. It will help you warm up.”

 

McCree drank it. “Wow s’been a long time since I drank matcha. It’s delicious.” He smiled 

 

Hanzo smiled faintly. “Okay, I’m glad you liked it. But please. Explain.” 

 

“Ok, ok…” McCree said finishing his tea cup. He sneezed. 

 

“Were on break right? I just decided to visit you. Ask if I can stay here for the two weeks…” He averted his gaze, clearly troubled.

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Hanzo said dryly.

 

“I-It’s true!” Hanzo glared at the cowboy. “Ok, I didn’t have anywhere to go and didn’t want to be alone. But I really mean it! I did come here to ask if I can stay.”

 

Hanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I thought the HQ allowed for us to stay there if we wanted.”

 

“But nobody is there right now. Everyone went to see their families or back to their countries… I… don’t have any family to see, or go back to.” McCree said sadly.

 

Hanzo felt bad for him, he couldn’t deny it. Must be tough not really having a home.

 

“The overwatch is really my only family, I know that sounds cheesy but it is.” the cowboy said.

 

“But, why here? Out of all places, it couldn’t be the only one.” He and McCree weren’t that close, but he was the member of the overwatch that he had troubles trying to repel, he was naturally charismatic and magnetic. He was drawn to him. But he knew others were too, they weren't close enough for this. 

 

“I… knew you’d be alone too. Genji told me he would be going to Brazil with Zenyatta to spend time with Lucio and Hana, and the others all had family to visit and see, I’d feel bad barging in family reunions n’ stuff.” 

 

Hanzo rubbed his neck. So they both were alone and abandoned. He wouldn’t deny McCree hospitality, especially in this snowstorm. That’d be cruel, he was aloof and introverted but not unkind. “You can stay. The snowstorm won’t let up for a week, I can’t let you go out there again.” He got up and picked up their teacups. “...and you’re welcome to stay next week too. The weather will clear up, we can do things together if you want.” He put the teacups in the dishwasher. “I take you’ve never been to Tokyo?” He sat down again and asked casually.

 

“Oh, but I’ve been! You’d be surprised to know I’ve lived here for about 4 years back when I was a quote on quote delinquent.” McCree rested his head on this hand and started speaking in japanese. “And I’m fluent in japanese, I know english is hard for you, we can speak like this if you want.”

 

Hanzo was surprised, his japanese was indeed good, but he still carried an american accent. “That is not needed… My english is fine. You learned speaking living here?”

 

“Not really, I’ve studied all kinds of languages growing up, I can speak ten different ones.” He sneezed.

 

“That is impressive.” He knew the cowboy spoke korean, he saw him talking to Hana during her livestream.

 

McCree sneezed again. His nose was running. “Haha… Might’ve caught a cold.”

 

“Fool.” Hanzo said. “What did you expect, running on a snowstorm wearing no jacket?” He looked at McCree, he was wearing just his button up shirt and serape with his hat. 

 

“I didn’t know it was stormin’ here, darlin’” He laughed awkwardly. His bag only packed essential things such as his toothbrush, some clothes, but no warm clothing.

 

“I can lend you some things… But I don’t know if they will fit, you are taller and bigger than me.” He gestured McCree to follow him.

 

He rummaged the closets in his quarters. Which were really big by they way, McCree was astonished. Hanzo did come from a prestigious family the cowboy thought. 

 

He handed McCree a sleeping garment. It was too cold for him to sleep just on his underwear and he and Hanzo knew it. “Try it on, if it doesn’t fit I’ll try to find something bigger.”

 

McCree changed himself in the bedroom’s bathroom. It surprisingly fit well, it was a traditional outfit, similar to what Hanzo wore. But it was really light and comfortable on his body.

 

“How do I look?” He asked. 

 

“Like a tourist.” the other said sarcastically. The cowboy laughed.

 

“We have a guest room by the end of the hall, there is a futon already stretched out there and a heater if you want.” Hanzo said.

 

McCree crossed his arms and looked down. “Ahh… About that…” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “I was thinking… if maybe I could sleep in your room?” He looked awkwardly at the other man.

 

“Why” dryly left Hanzo’s lips

 

“Aw, sugar I just… don’ like sleeping alone.” He scratched the back of his head. He was clearly embarrassed asking that. But gave Hanzo his best puppy eyes.

 

Hanzo breathed in and sighed. “I’ll go get the futon from the guest room.” Why was he doing this? He didn’t know, but if he was stuck with McCree for seven days inside, he wasn’t gonna be rude at least.

 

After setting it up beside his bed and getting blankets for both of them. Hanzo laid down on his bed. McCree wasn’t sleepy and neither was Hanzo, so they had small talk, talked about the overwatch, about their teammates, how McCree survived on the snowstorm which is still a mystery. 

 

“Why don’t you like sleeping alone?” Hanzo rubbed his eyes. They must’ve been talking for an hour now.

 

“I get nightmares when I’m alone, that’s why I share my quarters with your brother.” McCree yawned.

 

“I see.” Hanzo knew McCree was haunted by his past, just like he was. A trait both of them shared. He also had nightmares, he hated sleeping because of that, but he started to ignore them. He didn’t know how to fix them. “I’m feeling a little sleepy, I’ll try to sleep now. Goodnight McCree.”

 

“G’night, Hanzo.” But before McCree shut his eyes he saw a glow coming from Hanzo. 

 

“Don’t worry, I just like to let the dragons out when I sleep. They won’t hurt you.” Then he saw two small dragons floating above them, lighting up the room. It was pleasing.

 

Both of them were lulled to sleep by the dragon’s gentle glow. A dreamless sleep for both of them.

 

\--

  
  


Hanzo woke up before McCree, he looked to the side and saw him sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. The noise of the storm was still raging, today felt colder than yesterday. His stomach rumbled. He left the bedroom to prepare breakfast.

 

He tied his hair up and started up the rice cooker. He hummed a song while cooking. He enjoyed cooking it was relaxing. Soon the smell of egg and mackerel started to surround the room. 

 

He heard footsteps and a yawn. His guest was awake. “Good morning Hanzo.” the cowboy rubbed his eyes. “Man it’s colder today ain’t it?”

 

“It is.” the rice cooker beeped. “I made breakfast for us. It’s probably different from what you consume daily back on America but I hope you still enjoy it.”

 

Hanzo set a bowl of rice for McCree with some tamagoyaki and grilled mackerel. With green tea for drink. “Aw sugar, you didn’t have to.”

 

“Please, you’re my guest. It’s the least I can do.” They both sat down and ate together. 

 

“I’ll get around to cooking for you someday if you want.” McCree said with a smile.

 

“That sounds good.” The rest of their meal was silent. 

 

Once finished McCree thanked Hanzo for the meal. “It was delicious! I loved it.”

 

Hanzo blushed and tried to avert his gaze, he never allowed anyone to eat his food. He was too shy to allow that. “It was a simple meal, a child could have made that.”

 

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t be so hard on yourself. I really did enjoy it.” the cowboy laid his hand on Hanzo’s impulsively. A little shook by the sudden skin contact, Hanzo’s cheeks turned pink. He didn’t know why he reacted this way around the cowboy. He made his composure crumble.

 

Hanzo smiled shyly. “I’m glad.” 

 

“So… what do we do now? We’re stuck for six more days inside.” McCree lifted his hand off his friend’s one. Hanzo’s skin already missing the warmth of the cowboy’s bigger hands. 

 

He really didn’t know what they could do, there was a gym in the back of the mansion. But they were on break, it was time to relax and forget about such things for some days. “I don’t have any ideas.” 

 

“We could watch some movies? How about it?” McCree suggested. 

 

“That doesn’t sound bad.” Hanzo got up and picked up the dishes putting them in the dishwasher. Both of them proceeded to bathe and brush their teeth. 

 

McCree was now wearing just a plain long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, he tied his hair back and Hanzo was wearing just a sweater with sweatpants as well, with his hair down.

 

“You should let your hair down more y’know that?” McCree said as they left their room. He could see Hanzo’s ears turn light pink.

 

He was getting flustered again, by McCree’s compliments, he felt like a teenager again. But he responded. “And you should tie yours more. You look good.” He smiled.

“Oh? You like it?” McCree was surprised by the compliment. Hanzo just nodded rather than answering.

 

They made their way to the living room, they turned on the TV and browsed the movie library on the streaming service. They sat on the big couch in front of the TV.

 

“Oh! Mean Girls, Mean Girls, Mean Girls!” McCree said excitedly. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you? Sixteen?” He asked, clearly disgusted at McCree’s movie tastes.

 

“What is it? Mean Girls is the pinnacle of comedy trash, it is a pop culture icon.” He said proudly.

 

“It’s a horrible movie made for people with horrible taste.” Hanzo crossed his arms.

 

“C’mon Hanzo... “ He begged. “Pretty please?” 

 

“Ugh, fine. But I’m choosing the next movie.” He started the movie and both of them sat close, too close. But neither minded it.

 

As the movie went on with it’s awful jokes, teenage drama and petty high school fights, McCree wouldn’t stop laughing one second. Hanzo let out a chuckle once or twice and McCree didn’t let him hear the end of it. It was pleasant, spending time with McCree like this. Hanzo didn’t think he’d adore it so.

 

“I told you it’s funny!” McCree said after the credits rolled. 

 

“Ok, ok. You win, I laughed a bit.” Hanzo smiled. “But I’m still keeping my end of the bargain and I’m choosing the next one.”

 

The day went on as they watched two or three more movies, at some point. McCree took the liberty to lean on Hanzo and rest his head on the other’s shoulder. Hanzo didn’t know how to react at first, but the comfort and the heat from the other was nice. Not too long after, he wrapped his arm around McCree and they shifted positions to be more comfortable. 

 

As the next movie ended, Hanzo was curled up with McCree. 

 

“Well… this is nice.” The cowboy said. Comfortably cradled in Hanzo’s arms.

 

Hanzo was glad McCree wasn’t looking at him, but he was red as a tomato. Friends weren’t usually this close were they?

 

“I-I guess…” Hanzo said. “I’m a bit hungry now, want to have lunch?” 

 

“Great idea, sugar.”

 

\--

 

And the days went on like this. With them watching movies or tv shows together, curled up on the couch. Eating meals together, McCree stealing touches and being too close to Hanzo. Hanzo was confused about it, he wasn't annoyed. He enjoyed this, he didn’t receive a lot of skinship, if any on a daily basis. He clearly missed affection and human contact and McCree didn’t mind giving him it. He grew accustomed to it, to McCree’s warmth and kindness. 

 

Until one night, he noticed that what he felt for McCree was beyond friendship and it all made sense to why he was so inclined to be nice to the cowboy.

 

He was being tormented by his nightmares again, he was trembling and whining in his sleep, not out of cold but from fear. McCree woke up from Hanzo’s noise and scurred to his bed to calm him down.

 

“Hanzo? Hanzo, you okay” He tried to wake him up. To no avail.

 

He then hugged Hanzo tightly and whispered in his ear, in hopes of calming him down. “It’s okay, I’m here. Don’t worry.” Hanzo then snapped out of it, breathing heavily. Eyes wide from fear. Cold sweat dripping from his forehead. 

 

He instinctively hugged McCree tightly. The taller man felt the dampness. In his shoulder. “G-God… I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

 

He stroked Hanzo’s hair. “It’s fine, I’m here for you.” 

 

Why was McCree being so nice to him for? He didn’t understand, but he couldn’t refuse or drive him off. They laid together embraced for a while, until Hanzo was finally calm again.

 

“Feeling better?” He looked down to Hanzo. Who tried to avert his eyes, in embarrassment of his vulnerability.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“That’s good to hear.” McCree then motioned to leave the bed and Hanzo without thinking wrapped his arms around him tightly.

 

“Stay. Please.” 

 

“Ok” McCree didn’t ask. He just stayed and cuddled up with the other. This was the moment Hanzo realised. He liked McCree, but not just enjoying his company, he genuinely liked him and wanted something more from him. But he’d deal with that as he wakes up in the morning.

 

Hanzo shut his eyes and burrowed his head on McCree’s chest. He smelled like cinnamon for some god forsaken reason. 

 

The dragon’s glow illuminated the room faintly, as both of them drifted to a comfortable sleep.

 

\--

 

Hanzo woke up in McCree’s arms. He felt rested, well rested. He didn’t feel like this in a while. He tried to no wake McCree up as he left the bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen to cook their breakfast again. 

 

The snowstorm finally let up, it was a beautiful day with clear blue skies outside but still very cold. They would finally be able to leave the mansion.

 

His mind was a mess, yesterday night he was so ashamed of how McCree saw him. But… it led to that moment of intimacy he doesn’t want to forget, that he won’t forget.

 

He needs to talk to McCree.

 

As he was finishing his breakfast. McCree appeared. “A man could get used to this y’know.” He hugged Hanzo from behind. Hanzo was startled by it. But he liked this.

 

“I’m almost finished here, sit down and I’ll be there quickly.” He said.

 

McCree nodded.

 

Hanzo served their breakfast and they sat side by side. Eating silently for the first few minutes before Hanzo broke their silence.

 

“About last night…” 

 

“I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “That’s no the issue, Jesse.”

 

McCree widened his eyes, it was the first time Hanzo called him Jesse and he knew that was a big deal.

 

“I… don’t understand why but…” Hanzo paused and shyly laid his hand on McCree’s “You make me feel… at home. I…” He was trembling. “Like you. Jesse. And I hope I haven’t been reading this wrong.” He looked into McCree’s eyes. 

 

He was surprised by such honesty, in the months he and Hanzo he never saw such display of sincerity and emotion from the man. He smiled. He didn’t think this would happen.

 

“You aren’t, sugar.” McCree intertwined their fingers. “I have been crushing hard on you for the longest time y’know.” 

  
  


Hanzo felt his heart race, his stomach was filled with butterflies. His cheeks heated and a unwavering bliss cursed through him. “Then… allow me.” He reached for McCree’s face cupping it gently and sealing their distance with a soft and slow kiss. Once they broke apart they touched foreheads. Both of the smiled and laughed.

 

“Can I tell you the truth now?” McCree said.

 

“What truth?” Hanzo raised his eyebrow.

 

“Genji helped me with this… I told him to go to Brazil so we could be alone.” He chuckled. “He knew the snowstorm would make it impossible for you to deny me to stay.”

 

Hanzo laughed. “Idiot brother…” 

 

“But it worked didn’t it?” McCree threw an arm around Hanzo.

 

“I guess it did.” He chuckled. 

 

“The storm let up finally, eh? How about we go on a date, to enjoy our new thing?” He smiled. “I really wanted to go to Akihabara, Hana’s been asking me for to get her some new fancy handheld.”

 

“Don’t lie, it’s for you isn’t it Jesse?” He ironically said. 

 

“Aww… you got me, babe.” 

 

“But that sounds nice.” He looked down smiling. “We can have a meal nearby.”

 

McCree kissed Hanzo’s cheek. Both of them filled with bliss. 

 

Hanzo wanted their break to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
